1. Field
Embodiments relate to an organic light emitting display device and a method of manufacturing the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
For realization of a large-scaled organic emitting display device, a driving voltage may be reduced by maximizing a reduction of cathode resistance. In general, a cathode of a top emissive display device may help increase light emission efficiency by increasing transparence of a deposited thin metal.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only to enhance the understanding of the background of the invention, and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.